Amiodarone
by altaira verantca
Summary: Sepuluh hari sebelum ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Sepuluh kisah, sepuluh orang, dan sepuluh ide tentang cinta untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. [H-3: Midorima Shintarou dan Kuroko Tetsuya] Rate M untuk chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : General | Romance | Friendship**

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Ten**

**Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Prompt : First sleeping together (requested by Jiyulie on twitter)_

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang bicara. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko diam menatap tempat tidur di hadapan mereka. Tempat tidur dobel ukuran _queen_, cukup untuk dua orang tidur dan satu guling di tengah untuk pemisah.

"Aku akan meminta kasur tambahan. Kau bisa pakai tempat tidurnya, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menyadari keheningan itu akan awet kalau tak satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Bagaimana pun, ini terasa canggung. Menatap kasur mati tak berdosa terus-menerus tidak akan serta merta mengubah bentuknya menjadi dua kasur ukuran tunggal dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kan?

Akashi menarik nafas pendek, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, Kuroko. Kecuali kalau kau keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganku, untuk semalam."

"Kupikir kau yang akan keberatan kalau harus berbagi tempat tidur, Akashi-_kun_," balas Kuroko, kini pandangannya terarah kepada mantan kaptennya di masa SMP dulu.

Dulu, lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sama sekali tidak. Tidak masalah bagiku kalau harus berbagi tempat tidur denganmu." Dibandingkan kalau harus berbagi dengan Murasakibara, atau Midorima, Kise, terutama Aomine, Kuroko merupakan opsi terbaik kalau harus berbagi tempat tidur.

Murasakibara bergerak terlalu banyak saat tidur, Kise mengoceh, Aomine mendengkur, Midorima harus tidur dengan lampu menyala. Kuroko? Ia tenang dalam tidur, lampu dimatikan, dan tidak akan menarik selimutmu di tengah malam—setidaknya itu yang Kise gembar-gemborkan dulu, ia sendiri juga belum tahu.

Dari sekian banyak _training camp_ yang diadakan oleh klub basket Teikou, tidak sekali pun Akashi menang undian untuk mendapatkan kehormatan tidur di samping Kuroko. Tidak pernah. Ini yang pertama.

"Selain itu, ini hanya semalam, kan?" tambah Akashi, menyadari kerut samar yang timbul di dahi Kuroko. "Esok pihak penginapan akan mengganti kamar ini. Kita hanya perlu bertahan semalam."

Kuroko sudah hendak membuka mulutnya dan bicara tadi, namun ucapan Akashi membungkamnya.

"Baiklah, Akashi_-kun_."

Semalam.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau sudah tidur?"

Detik berlalu menjadi menit, tinggal beberapa derajat lagi untuk menjadi jam, dan Kuroko masih berusaha menarik kantuk ke matanya. Dia lelah, jelas. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido sama sekali tidak pendek, terutama kalau kau terus diganggu oleh pertengkaran kecil antara Kise dan Aomine, serta Momoi, sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku masih terjaga, Kuroko," jawab Akashi, tanpa berbalik dari posisinya yang memunggungi Kuroko. Terjaga memang, tapi mengantuk.

"Oh..."

Hening kembali melingkupi ruangan mereka sampai sibak halus dan bunyi kisik seprei memecahnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Akashi, kini menghadap Kuroko. Lengan terlipat menjadi bantal tambahannya, seolah siap untuk mendengar apa pun yang nanti Kuroko katakan, kalau memang belum mengantuk.

Kuroko membuka matanya, lalu melirik Akashi. Ruangan itu gelap, memang. Namun bias cahaya yang manembus tipis tirai cukup untuk mengiluminasi sosok di sampingnya. Memberikan pendar cahaya lemah yang melembutkan rona helaian rambut yang biasanya semerah delima itu.

"Apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan kalau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Membaca," jawab Akashi lugas, seolah itu adalah jawaban paling jelas yang pasti ia lakukan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Berusaha tidur." Kuroko menatap Akashi sekarang, memeluk guling yang ada di antara mereka dan menghadap teman sekasurnya. Siap untuk berbincang sepanjang malam, kalau perlu, dan kalau masih terjaga.

"Bukan jawaban yang pintar menurutku." Canda dalam ucapan Akashi itu kental, tak ayal menarik satu senyum kecil di wajah Kuroko.

"Aku hanya jujur, Akashi-_kun_," balasnya, berusaha menutup matanya agar terlelap.

Akashi menatap Kuroko cukup lama, menyaksikan bagaimana kedua mata biru menutup erat, berusaha untuk tidur. Pundaknya rapat memeluk guling, membuatnya tampak seperti meringkuk di balik selimut tebal nan hangat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur kalau dipaksa seperti ini, Kuroko." Akashi mengusap kerut di antara alis Kuroko perlahan dengan telunjuknya. Memijatnya perlahan untuk melonggarkan stres tak kasat mata yang menegangkan raut wajah minim ekspresi itu.

"Aku berusaha tidur, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku membantumu untuk tidur."

Cuma hela nafas pendek tanpa peduli untuk membuka matanya yang menjadi reaksi Kuroko. Sebuah ijin tersirat bagi Akashi, untuk meneruskan bantuannya.

"Pundakmu juga." Akashi menarik perlahan guling yang dipeluk erat oleh Kuroko, membuka satu gerutu protes dari temannya itu. Kuroko bahkan membuka mata dan menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kau bisa sesak nafas kalau meringkuk begini," komentar Akashi. Ia tidak canggung untuk menggeser posisinya, mendekat ke tubuh Kuroko, hingga tangannya meraih pundak kurus Kuroko dan mulai memijatnya perlahan.

Kuroko sempat berjengit ketika Akashi menekan satu titik yang kaku, membuatnya refleks membuka mata. Hanya untuk menemui wajah Akashi tepat berada di depannya, hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahnya sendiri.

"A-Akashi-_kun!_" Refleks yang membawa Kuroko memundurkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk memberikan tarikan kasar ke otot-ototnya yang kaku, menimbulkan nyeri baru yang langsung menyerang punggungnya. "Aw!"

"Kuroko, tidak seharusnya kau bergerak tiba-tiba seperti itu." Akashi duduk dari posisinya, serta merta langsung menyalakan lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidur. "Aku merenggangkan ototmu dan lihat apa yang baru saja kau perbuat."

Laki-laki yang tengah kesakitan itu hanya melempar satu tatapan heran kepada Akashi, setengah teredam karena ia menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan nyeri.

"Akashi-_kun, _aku bukan pasienmu," ujarnya. Ia sadar betul akan pekerjaan Akashi, atau pendidikan yang tengah Akashi jalani saat ini. Pendidikan khusus untuk calon dokter olahraga. Itu artinya, ia ahli soal cedera otot dan bagaimana cara menanganinya.

Masih mahasiswa saja sudah _workaholic, _entah bagaimana jadinya kalau sudah lulus.

"Dengan kondisi semacam itu, tak ada bedanya kau dengan pasienku, Kuroko. Tengkurap," perintah yang ia katakan di akhir kalimat sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah oleh Kuroko. Penuh enggan, ia menuruti apa yang Akashi katakan. Tidak lupa memeluk bantal erat kalau-kalau apa yang nanti Akashi lakukan akan menyakitinya.

"Kau malah membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur, Akashi_-kun_," protes Kuroko, yang segera berakhir begitu tangan terampil Akashi bekerja di pundaknya. Memijatnya perlahan tepat di simpul-simpul otot yang menegang.

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan menutup mata, Kuroko," saran Akashi, tidak mempedulikan protes atau lenguh lega Kuroko begitu ia memindahkan jarinya ke titik yang lain.

Tidak lama sampai Akashi merasa cukup dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Pundak, punggung, dan pinggang Kuroko sudah cukup lunak untuk saat ini. Mungkin ia kurang olahraga, atau kelelahan, sampai semua ototnya kaku dan tidak terurus macam tadi.

"Kuroko, aku suda sele—"

Ucapan Akashi terputus ketika ia mendengar hela nafas teratur nan halus, kontras dengan suaranya yang jernih. Akashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, hanya untuk menemukan Kuroko sudah terlelap.

Mata tertutup, nafas yang ringan dan teratur, pundak yang turun, dan bibir yang sedikit terpisah sebagai tanda rileks dari otot wajahnya.

Ada senyum yang terbit di wajah Akashi saat melihatnya. Lega, mungkin, karena sang pemain bayangan itu kini terlelap damai. Ia bahkan sangat berhati-hati ketika bergerak untuk mematikan lampu dan masuk kembali ke dalam selimut. Sengaja mengambil posisi miring menghadap Kuroko, hanya untuk mengawasi wajah yang kini samar karena gelapnya ruangan.

"Selamat tidur, Kuroko," ujar Akashi, sembari mengusap kembali dahi laki-laki di hadapannya, menyibak poni panjang yang menutupi kelopak mata Kuroko.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Akashi terlelap, setelah puas menatap sosok Kuroko yang tenang dalam tidurnya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan jarak mereka yang memendek, hingga lutut bertemu lutut dan ujung-ujung jari kaki bersinggungan di bawah selimut.

Ia tidak pernah berbagi ranjang sebelumnya, dan ini cukup membuatnya tertegun sejenak mendapati betapa tiadanya rasa tidak nyaman dalam kesempatan kali ini.

Tapi, mungkin karena Kuroko yang berbagi ranjang dengannya. Bukan Aomine dengan dengkurannya, Kise dengan ocehannya, Murasakibara yang tak bisa tenang, atau Midorima dan lampu ruangan yang menyala.

.

.

Kuroko tidak ingat kapan ia jatuh terlelap.

Kalau pun ada yang ingin ia pertanyakan, ialah Akashi yang terlelap di hadapannya. Dengan lutut mereka yang bertemu dalam jarak nol, kaki yang bertaut ringan dalam kenyamanan, dan kepala Akashi yang menginvasi bantalnya.

Sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersinggungan, dan degup jantungnya terdengar beriringan.

* * *

><p><em>AN :_ _Yak! Countdown untuk ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya! Semoga bisa on time updatenya, ya! Also, masih nerima prompt, kok! Silakan dikomen ya untuk request prompt-nya~ Tolong sertakan pairing yang diinginkan juga. Kalau cocok, mungkin bisa saya tuliskan~_

_Comment would be lovely! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : K  
><strong>

**Genre (s) : General | Romance **

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Nine**

**Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Prompt : A gentle feeling of warmth _

**.**

**.**

Kuroko takut petir dan hujan badai. Fobi, malah. Ia sensitif akan dingin yang mengigit kulit dan menggerogoti tulangnya setiap kali badai dimulai. Bibirnya akan pucat setelah itu, ujung jarinya memutih, belum lagi gemetar hebat bila hujan badai panjang tak kunjung usai. Cukup untuk membuat siapa pun panik untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

Hari ini hujan badai, serta petir yang tak jua reda, telah mengguyur Tokyo selama dua jam lebih lamanya. Menjebak Kagami di kantornya sendiri, karena kereta berhenti operasionalnya sampai badai reda kelak.

Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tidak ada lembur hari ini, kota aman-aman saja tanpa ada panggilan darurat untuk kebakaran atau kucing yang tersangkut di pohon. Meninggalkan Kagami 8 jam waktu kerja dalam kesia-siaan fana dalam mengerjakan beberapa laporan tertulis sepanjang hari.

Ia ingin pulang, tapi opsi berlari menembus hujan sama sekali tidak rasional, mengingat jarak yang harus ia tempuh. Lebih dari 30 kilometer.

Koreksi, ia harus pulang secepatnya.

Ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. Segera saja ia mengangkatnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat itu.

"Kuro—"

"Kau belum pulang, bodoh?" ucapannya segera terputus oleh gertak keras sang penelpon.

"Aomine?"

"Cepat tunggu di luar, Bakagami! Aku tidak peduli kau punya helm atau tidak, akan kuantar kau pulang!"

Sambungan telepon langsung ditutup dan Kagami bergegas mengemasi barangnya, menyambar satu helm di bawah mejanya, dan berlari menuju halaman kantor. Persetan dengan segala basah hujan yang membanjiri tubuhnya, ia hanya perlu pulang!

Untungnya, satu hal yang ia syukuri dari memiliki Aomine Daiki sebagai polisi yang kantornya bersebelahan dengan markas pemadam kebakaran wilayah timur dan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama, ada pengendara motor cakap yang bisa ia andalkan di masa genting seperti semacam ini.

Tidak. Kalau motornya sendiri tidak sedang diperbaiki di bengkel, ia tidak akan mau nebeng rivalnya itu, kok.

Tidak ada basa-basi yang mereka lontarkan ketika Aomine menghentikan motornya di hadapan Kagami. Hanya satu tepukan singkat di bahu Aomine menandakan Kagami sudah siap di tempatnya. Dibawa melaju menembus hujan dengan kecepatan yang hampir mencapai batas atas dari yang diperbolehkan.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali Aomine Daiki menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai anggota kepolisian untuk lolos dari jerat tilang lalu lintas. Namun, kemampuannya mengemudi motor dengan kecepatan dan keamanan luar biasa inilah yang Kagami butuhkan sekarang.

Sepuluh menit, mungkin hampir sebelas, mereka sudah sampai di satu gedung apartemen di pinggir kota. Kagami segera turun dari motor dan berlari menuju lift yang hendak menutup, memaksa masuk. Hanya untuk mendapat gerutu dari ibu-ibu paruh baya yang kecipratan air dari pakaiannya.

Lantai nomor lima, dan Kagami setengah berlari keluar dari lift. Melalui lorong yang sudah sangat ia hafal menuju pintu yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi jalan untuk ke kamar apartemennya.

Gelap, itulah yang pertama kali menyapa indranya begitu ia membuka pintu. Tak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala, meski mendung pekat sudah menyelimuti langit sejak tadi. Buru-buru ia menutup dan mengunci pintu, lalu melepas sepatu, dan berderap menuju ruang tengah.

"Kuroko!" panggil Kagami, nyaris berteriak. Tangannya gesit mencari saklar lampu, menyalakan semuanya, memberikan penerangan ke ruang yang awalnya pekat oleh gelap.

"Kuroko!" kali ini ia berteriak, mendapati tak ada seorang pun di ruang tengah, atau pun dapur. Panik mulai menjalari kakinya, perlahan memakan tulangnya. Mungkin di kamar, pikirnya, pintanya. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Kuroko secepatnya, memastikan bahwa keadaan pria itu baik-baik saja.

Lagi-lagi gelap yang ia temui ketika menjeblak pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Tak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, sampai jarinya meraih saklar dan menyalakan lampur ruangan.

"Kuroko?" panggilnya, setengah terengah, matanya jeli berpindah dari kasur ke meja, lalu ke arah lemari—di mana ia menemukannya.

"Kuroko!" Kagami terburu berjalan melintasi ruangan, menghampiri sosok yang meringkuk dalam balut selimut tebal di jeda antara lemari dan tembok. Seharusnya ada keranjang baju kotor di sana, namun Kuroko menyingkirkannya sebelum duduk dan meringkuk dalam diam.

Kuroko berjengit di tempat ketika tangan dingin Kagami mengusap pipinya, menyadarkannya dari lamun dalam yang mengamankannya dari suara gemuruh petir. Ia nyaris berteriak kalau tidak menemukan tatapan teduh yang sudah sejak tadi ia nantikan. Tatapan dari sepasang mata merah bata tua, dengan cengir menenangkan yang melenyapkan fobianya.

"Kagami-_kun_... dingin," ujar Kuroko, perlahan beringsut dari posisinya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya hingga menemukan tengkuk Kagami sebagai jangkarnya. "Dingin, Kagami-_kun_."

"Ya, aku tahu, Kuroko." Kelegaan kentara jelas dalam suaranya, melihat bagaimana rona samar masih tersisa di bibir pasangannya. Ia belum terlambat, pikirnya dalam hati. Hanya perlu hangat konvesional untuk menaikkan suhu pemuda yang kini sudah berpindah di pelukannya itu.

"Kau akan bertambah dingin kalau memelukku erat seperti ini, Kuroko." Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko lembut, sebelum mengangkat tubuh pria yang lebih kecil itu ke gendongannya. "Maaf, kereta berhenti beroperasi tadi. Aku akhirnya menembus hujan," lanjutnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, tanpa bicara apa-apa. Baginya, kedatangan Kagami saja sudah cukup untuk mengeliminasi akan ngeri yang dari tadi merayap di sarafnya. Dingin masih ada, tapi setidaknya ia merasa aman.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kagami menangani Kuroko di saat semacam ini. Ia akan membawa Kuroko ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat yang sudah dicampur dengan minyak aroma vanila, lalu menyuapinya dengan sup hangat setelahnya. Memastikan tubuh Kuroko tetap hangat selama hujan badai berlangsung, dan nyaman.

Ia tidak akan tinggal bersama Kuroko selama lebih dari tujuh tahun kalau tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele macam ini.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kagami, menyibak poni yang menempel di dahi Kuroko, memastikan suhu tubuhnya mulai menghangat.

Kuroko mengangguk, membiarkan air hangat menyerap dingin dari tubuhnya. Menggantinya dengan satu atau dua derajat suhu yang ia butuhkan. Aroma lembut vanila mulai melonggarkan tegang sarafnya, mencumbunya dalam tenang yang melingkupi indra penghidunya.

"Aku akan siapkan sup untukmu. Panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai." Kagami tertawa lembut, mendaratkan satu kecup di ubun-ubun Kuroko sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya.

Hanya untuk ditahan ujung kemeja seragamnya oleh Kuroko.

"Berendamlah bersamaku, Kagami-_kun_," pintanya, pelan. Mata biru langit itu sendu, belum sepenuhnya pulih dari dingin dan pias pucat yang menghantui wajahnya. Namun keseriusan dalam iris itu tidak kendur, kuat malah.

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak sehangat biasanya," tambah Kuroko sembari menarik ujung kemeja Kagami lebih kuat.

Kagami menarik nafas panjang. Kuroko keras kepala, selalu, meski tahun telah berlalu namun sifat kekasihnya yang satu itu sama sekali tidak pudar. Melawan pun percuma—atau ia yang memang enggan untuk menolak tawaran dari pemuda yang tengah memulihkan suhu tubuhnya itu.

"Kau harus menunggu lama untuk supnya nanti, Kuroko." Kagami tertawa pelan, seiiring dengan kancing demi kancing kemejanya terbuka, disusul dengan ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya.

"Aku sedang ingin susu hangat," jawab Kuroko pendek, menggeser duduknya dan menciptakan ruang lebih di dalam bak mandi.

"Biskuit juga?" Kagami melangkah ke dalam bak mandi, menempati ruang yang Kuroko sengaja berikan untuknya. Bersandar di ujung bak dengan kedua kaki merapat di kedua sisi bak, memberi ruang longgar untuk Kuroko kembali.

"_Marshmallow_?"

"Kau yakin sedang kambuh?" Kagami melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kuroko, menarik pasangannya merapat ke dadanya, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher favoritnya.

"Iya," balasnya singkat, "dan lapar."

.

.

Dua gelas susu vanila hangat, sepiring biskuit coklat, juga beberapa _marshmallow_ panggang mengisi perut Kuroko malam itu. Tidak ada sup telur kesukaannya memang, tapi Kagami yang memanjanya sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan dingin yang tadi memakan tubuhnya.

Kagami memeluknya sepanjang malam, dari belakang. Memastikan bahwa Kuroko bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpa halangan, namun tetap mendapat banyak hangat dari tubuhnya, dan aman dalam rengkuhannya. Malam dihabiskan oleh bincang dalam bisik yang mereka ucapkan untuk satu sama lain, hingga kantuk merenggut segala tenaga yang mereka miliki dan tidur menjadi satu-satunya kegiatan yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Bagi Kuroko, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari bangun di pagi hari, ketika langit sudah kembali cerah, dengan hangat yang melingkupinya sepanjang malam, dalam pelukan dari orang yang berbagi hidup dengannya.

Bagi Kuroko, memiliki Kagami dalam hidup adalah satu definisi dari 'bahagia'.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Personally, I like this one better than yesterday's... :'D  
><em>

_Also, thank you for all reviews and prompts, and everything! Gak janji untuk ngambil semua prompts yang ditawarkan tapi ada prompt yang menarik tadi~ Hihihi!_

_Again, terima kasih sudah membaca! Comments (and prompts) would be lovely! (note: usulan prompts akan digunakan mulai chapter 4, ya! :D)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : General | Romance **

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Eight**

**Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Prompt : The sky and sunflowers. _

_[Requested by Freyja Lawliet]_

**.**

**.**

Ada padang bunga matahari di sebuah bukit yang selalu sudah bersemi di hari pertama musim panas. Bagi daerah tersebut, musim panas belum dimulai kalau puncak bukit itu belum menguning, dan setapak menuju puncaknya dijajari runtutan bunga matahari yang setinggi orang dewasa.

Siapa pun di daerah itu tahu, kalau bukit tersebut milik seseorang. Pemuda ramah dengan rambut berwarna langit musim panas, juga kedua bola matanya yang sejernih batu mulia _aquamarine_. Laki-laki yang membuka kedai es serut di musim panas dan kedai teh bunga di musim dingin, lengkap dengan kue spons rasa vanila yang legit mencumbu lidah.

Kabar itu pun sampai di telinga Kise Ryouta.

Seorang fotografer muda yang kini tengah naik daun. Dia mengawali karirnya sebagai model saat SMP, tapi minatnya berubah seiring berlalunya waktu. Pekerjaan manipulasi cahaya dari balik lapisan lensa lebih memerangkap minatnya. Ia masih menjadi model, kadang. Model iklan produk kamera.

"Berapa umurmu?" Kise Ryouta memang perlu sedikit dibenahi tata kramanya. Bukannya mengucap salam atau mengenalkan nama, malah pertanyaan yang menyinggung kehidupan pribadi orang yang ia lontarkan pertama.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengernyit dan segera menutup pintu kedainya. "Kedai baru akan buka satu jam lagi. Silakan datang lagi nanti."

"Hei aku ini tamu!" teriak Kise sambil menggedor pintu kedai. Enak saja orang ini bicara! Dia sudah jauh-jauh mendaki bukit selama satu jam sejak pagi dan ia hanya mendapat tutup pintu tepat di depan hidungnya?! Itu tidak sopan!

Namun, pemuda—sepertinya—pemilik kedai itu tidak menggubrisnya. Tenang saja ia kembali ke belakang untuk membuat kue spons, atau kembali ke meja kedai untuk merapikan deretan sirup, bahkan tidak terpengaruh ketika Kise menempelkan wajahnya di jendela yang tengah dibersihkan dari dalam.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kise saat ini selain menunggu. Ia kemari untuk banyak hal. Pemandangan, kafe yang dari luar tampak penuh dengan ornamen kayu berwarna muda, juga es serut yang sangat dibanggakan oleh masyarakat di wilayah ini. Bertemu dengan pemilik kafe itu sudah pasti terjadi, tapi diusir dengan cara seperti tadi yang tidak ia antisipasi.

Kise duduk di satu kursi yang tersedia di halaman. Kedai itu menyediakan beberapa meja untuk menikmati sajian serta udara bebas bersamaan. Tempat yang nyaman menurut, Kise. Tinggi kursi dan mejanya pas untuk bersantap sambil berbincang, bantalannya tipis namun nyaman. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana keramaian yang terjadi nanti, ketika kedai sudah buka.

Pemandangan di sekitar Kise menggelitik jemarinya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka tas punggungnya, menarik keluar sebuah kamera DSLR yang belum terpasang lensa. Ada beberapa lensa di tasnya, dan dengan pasti ia mengambil satu yang berlensa lebar untuk gambar panorama.

Satu jepretan, dua jepretan, dan kaki sudah membawa tubuhnya menjelajah. Mengambil gambar dari atas kursi, dari bawah meja, di balik sela ayunan, bahkan naik ke atas pohon untuk mengambil gambar hamparan bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna.

Satu yang ia tanam baik-baik di dalam otaknya saat ini adalah, ia harus mendapatkan ijin dari pemilik bukit untuk mengadakan sesi pemotretan di sini. Harus!

Lama Kise habiskan untuk memotret dari berbagai sudut pandang. Ia bahkan sempat turun ke setapak bunga matahari untuk memotret pemandangan desa dari atas, dan memfoto kedai dari bawah. Keasyikan melarutkannya dalam elasi pengambilan gambar. Kaki terus melangkah sementara tangan dan matanya jelis bekerja sama mengabadikan setiap warna dan gerik di hadapannya.

Hanya untuk berhenti ketika satu sosok tertangkap bidik kameranya.

Pemuda itu baru saja membuka kedainya, memakai kemeja putih tulang dan celana khaki serta dilapis apron biru tua. Seekor anjing berjalan mengelilinginya, seolah menanti daiajak bermain atau lapar ingin sarapan. Satu papan bertuliskan rasa es serut spesial hari itu ia arahkan ke jalan masuk, seolah mengundang siapa pun yang datang untuk bersantai sejenak di sana.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari pemuda itu, pikir Kise. Hanya saja warna tampak cantik di depan kedai yang berpelitur warna muda. Helai rambutnya tampak menyatu dengan udara. Gerik tangannya ketika menggendong peliharaannya sama gemulai dengan beberapa penari yang ia tahu.

Senyum yang tak kasat mata di bibir namun terpancar jelas di matanya cukup untuk membuat Kise berkali-kali menekan tombol kameranya. Merekam satu per satu cahaya bagai batu mulia yang berkelip dalam tawa intim dengan peliharaannya. Ia melangkah dalam diam, hanya untuk merutuk setelahnya. Lensa lebar yang ia pakai sekarang tidak cocok untuk pose yang ia inginkan.

Anjing di pelukan pemuda itu yang menyadari kehadiran Kise. Salakan nyaring bersahabat ia layangkan begitu melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu mengendap-endap dalam diam, di balik kameranya. Cukup untuk menarik perhatian pemuda pemilik kedai untuk menoleh ke arahnya—tanpa senyum, tanpa cemberut, tanpa ketertarikan.

Kemana senyum yang Kise lihat tadi dari balik lensa?!

"Selamat datang," sapa pemuda itu, kontras dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi pagi saat mengusir Kise. "Kau bisa menaruh tasmu di dalam kalau mau. Tidak aman kalau kau menaruhnya begitu saja di meja seperti itu."

Sopan sekali, pikir Kise, dan tampak seperti anak-anak. Perawakan kecil, kulit pucat, dan suara yang sama sekali tidak ada getarnya. Jangan-jangan ia masih anak SMP yang menghabiskan waktu libur musim panasnya disini, bukan pemilik kedai yang asli.

Namun, menyadari kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata pemuda itu, Kise mendengarkannya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengemasi lensa lalu memanggul tas punggungnya, memasuki kedai yang kini sudah rapi deret kursinya.

Ada aroma samar vanila matang ketika ia masuk kedai, terbawa angin lepas yang keluar masuk bebas lewat jendela-jendela persegi yang terbuka. Ruangan itu hangat, secara komposisi warna dan suhu yang menyentuh kulitnya. Agak sedikit panas bagi Kise yang baru saja menempuh berbagai manuver untuk mengambil gambar.

"Kau bisa duduk dimana saja, Tuan," ucapan itu membuyarkan ketertegunan Kise. Tatapannya segera beralih ke sosok yang menyapanya dengan sopan membalut bagai sutra, yang sudah berdiri di balik meja _counter_, siap melayani permintaan pembeli.

Kise memilih satu tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, yang dibelakangnya hanya berlapis kaca. Ia ingin memotret suasana kedai itu nanti, cahaya adalah kawan utamanya. Setelah memesan menu spesial hari itu, ia menunggu sambil mengganti lensanya.

Lama ia habiskan untuk menandaskan es serut rasa karamel dengan taburan biji bunga mataharinya. Rasanya enak, sangat segar meski karamelnya cukup pekat. Tak heran sejak tadi kedai itu tidak sepi, terus menerus didatangi orang baik lokal atau wisatawan sepertinya. Heran juga Kise dengan minim pegawai disana, hanya pemuda rambut biru muda tadi dan seorang yang cerewet bersuara nyaring dengan rambut sehitam malam.

Namanya Takao Kazunari. Pemuda ramah yang cekatan dan gesit. Gesit karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mengambil kamera di tangan Kise dan membawanya kabur.

"Tet-_chan_! Lihat ini! Hasil bidikannya tidak kalah denganmu!"

Pemuda yang disebut 'Tet-_chan'_ itu mendongak dari pekerjaannya, melemparkan satu tatap ke arah Kise setelah Takao memperlihatkan layar kecil yang tertanam di kamera. Tidak banyak yang ia balas dari celoteh rekannya, hanya sesekali senyum dan pinta untuk memperbesar gambar yang ia minati.

"Wow! Tet-_chan!_ Fotomu banyak disini, hahaha!"

"Eeehh! Jangan dilihat!" Rebut Kise cepat, segera mengamankan kameranya dari dua pasang tangan yang semakin ingin tahu hasil fotonya. Seharusnya ia sudah mengambil kameranya dari tadi, dan tidak terbuai dengan eksitasi akan pujian yang dilontarkan Takao tiap kali ia melihat fotonya.

"Kau kemari untuk mengincar Tet-_chan_, eh~? Dia tidak mudah ditaklukan, lho!"

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan, duh!" Kise segera saja menyanggah kelakar yang dilontarkan Takao. Ya dia memang tidak mengincar pemuda itu, sih. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri juga kalau sejak tadi mata dan lensanya tidak bisa bergerak terlalu jauh dari sosok yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya.

"Kalau foto digital, berarti kau akan mengeditnya di komputer?" tanya Takao, setelah tawanya reda.

"Hanya kalau untuk naik cetak. Kalau untuk konsumsi sendiri, biasanya tidak."

"Kau terkenal memangnya?"

"Hei! Aku fotografer muda yang paling dicari saat ini!" Seloroh Kise, sebal juga ditanya dengan wajah penuh senyum jahil di wajah Takao. "Ngomong-ngomong, anak itu juga memotret?"

Takao mengerjap sesaat lalu tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kau bisa disikut sampai merintih kalau dia mendengarnya, lho! Dan, ya! Tet-_chan_ juga sangat pintar memotret! Meskipun dia pakai kamera model lama yang masih pakai film rol itu, sih."

Film rol? Jaman sekarang masih ada yang pakai kamera model lama seperti itu?

"Lihat, ini albumnya yang paling baru. Aku paling suka foto ketika kami panen bunga matahari tahun lalu."

Kise sudah tidak mendengar Takao yang pamit untuk ke dapur, atau seseorang yang memintanya menggeser tempat berdirinya, begitu halaman pertama ia buka. Rasanya, kepercayaan diri yang selalu ia gadang-gadang itu lenyap tak berbekas. Meninggalkannya sebagai seorang amatir yang baru kemaren sore memegang benda bernama kamera.

Foto-foto di hadapannya itu indah. Bahkan, kata indah saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Lebih dari cantik, lebih dari mempesona. Tiap warna dan sudut yang tercetak membuat nafas Kise tercekat. Ia sudah sering melihat foto-foto karya fotografer handal, tentu. Namun, baru kali ini ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana foto yang diambil dan ditangani penuh kehati-hatian dan kasih sayang.

Entah Kise yang sok puitis atau dia yang berhalusinasi sampai bisa berpikir macam itu, yang jelas foto yang tengah ia lihat itu lebih dari pada bagus!

"Kau! Hei, kau!" Kise menahan tangan pemuda pemilik kedai yang baru saja menyerahkan semangkok es serut kepada seorang pembeli. "Ini! Bagaimana caranya kau membuat yang ini?" Daripada kekerasan, nada suaranya penuh dengan minat. Bahkan ia tak henti-hentinya bertanya sekaligus memuji sambil membuka lembar demi lembar album itu

"Tuan," ujar pemuda itu, sambil menangkup mulut Kise yang terus merengek padanya tanpa henti. "Pertanyaan anda akan saya layani setelah kedai tutup. Sekarang, lebih baik anda duduk manis di tempatmu."

Jeda sejenak.

"Keberadaan anda mengganggu."

Ini, kali pertama Kise Ryouta dihalau pergi dari hadapan seseorang.

.

Kedai tutup pukul tujuh, dan Kise sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi es serut, empat potong kue spons vanila, juga seporsi roti lapis. Itu belum termasuk makan malam. Ia akan makan di bawah saja nanti, kalau urusannya sudah selesai.

"Pakai satu lensa yang paling kau sukai saja, Tuan. Kau bisa menaruh tasmu di lemari bawah kasir. Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Akhirnya, pikir Kise. Akhirnya pemuda ini akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa banyak protes lagi ia mengambil kamera dan satu lensa terbaiknya, lalu segera menaruh tas punggungnya di bawah lemari kasir seperti yang pemuda itu bilang.

Mereka tidak keluar lewat pintu kedai, tapi pintu belakang. Pemuda itu membawa Kise ke area lain yang penuh dengan bunga matahari tinggi, bahkan kebanyakan lebih tinggi dari Kise. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Kise seperlunya, tidak mengacuhkan rentet pujian dan rengekan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban teknis yang benar-benar memuaskan Kise.

"Aku bermain dengan bahan kimia untuk mencuci semua negatif filmnya, Tu—Kise-_kun_." Kise sudah mengenalkan diri tadi namun pemuda itu belum benar-benar terbiasa dengan itu. "Kalau para fotografer bermain dengan _photoshop,_ aku bermain dengan cairan kimia."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada yang lain."

"Haahh... kupikir akan ada trik yang lebih menarik daripada itu, lho!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kise mendengar satu tawa rendah yang jernih dari lawan bicaranya. "Sama sekali tidak. Selain itu, hasil fotoku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hasil fotomu tadi siang, Kise-_kun_."

"Eh? Benarkah? Benar begitu?" Ia sudah mendengar banyak pujian dari takao tadi pagi, tapi tidak satupun datang dari pemuda di sampingnya. Perasaan senang yang ia alami saat ini agak tidak wajar memang, tapi Kise sudah tak peduli.

"Benar. Aku tidak tahu kedaiku bisa terlihat begitu berbeda di fotomu, Kise-_kun_. Terima kasih sudah menganggap tempatku pantas untuk dibidik oleh kameramu."

"Kedaimu itu bagus! Aku suka kilat tiang-tiang kayunya di tengah kedai tadi! Jarang-jarang bisa mendapatkan _flare_ di dalam ruangan seperti itu. lalu juga _counter _yang kau gu—"

"Kise-_kun_, coba lihat ke atas."

Mengikuti instruksi dari pemuda yang sampai sekarang ia belum tahu namanya, Kise mendongak. Apa yang ia temukan sama sekali di luar perkiraannya.

"Kau tadi bertanya bagaimana membuat satu foto tadi bukan, Kise-_kun_?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Kise. Hanya ada mulutnya yang sedikit menganga dalam kekaguman, matanya terbuka lebar menikmati pemandangan di lapang hadapannya. Bagaimana ia tidak terkesan dengan hamparan bintang terang yang kontras dengan pekatnya malam? Tanpa awan sedikit pun. Polos hitam bertabur bintang-bintang cerah musim panas.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Kise sudah berdiri tegap dengan postur sempurna memegang kamera. Lensa ia arahkan ke atas, tangan ia stabilkan. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai ia mendapatkan kontras gambar yang ia butuhkan, tiga puluh detik. Cukup untuk membuat sikunya kram.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada pemandangan seperti ini di Jepang. Biasanya masih akan ada kabut atau awan, tapi ini sama sekali bersih!"

"Itu belum apa-apa. Kalau kau mau, ambilah foto sambil berbaring, Kise-_kun_."

Hanya langit yang terang namun tidak di sekitar mereka. Memang ada ruang yang cukup kalau kau mau berbaring di tanah sekarang, namun dikelilingi oleh batang-batang tinggi bunga matahari. Kise yakin, kalau siang hari, ia bisa berteduh tanpa takut kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari di balik kelopak-kelopak bunga ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ada ular di sini?"

"Akan kuberi tahu kalau ada ular."

"Itu berarti ada, kan?"

"Hanya lima menit."

Kise mengalah. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia berbaring di tanah berlapis rumput tipis. Ragu memang, tapi entah mengapa ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Siapkan kameramu. Ini titik terbaik di bukit."

Langitnya terhalang beberapa kelopak bunga matahari, pikir Kise. Sama sekali tidak cantik seperti yang awal tadi. Ia tidak bisa mengambil satu potret penuh bintang yang cocok dijadikan poster a—

Ada bayang kemerahan yang meliuk perlahan di permukaan batang bunga. Memberi cerah baru dalam bidik yang ditangkap oleh lensa Kise. Ini seperti bayangan yang berusaha menjilat langit dalam cerah api, hanya untuk melebur bersama bintang.

Sempat Kise melirik ke arah pemuda yang sejak tadi bersamanya. Ia sibuk menyalakan beberapa lilin berukuran besar di sejumlah titik. Begitu hati-hati agar tidak mengenai satu batang pun bunga matahari, takut kalau lilinnya menyulut kebakaran yang tak bisa padam.

"Ini kota kecil, Kise-_kun_. Setelah senja, kebanyakan orang akan tinggal di rumahnya masing-masing, dan jarang ada lampu jalan di sini. Karena itu bintang bisa terlihat lebih awal, terutama di musim seperti ini."

Jari Kise cekatan mengatur bidikannya, mengambil beberapa gambar dalam berbagai jeda rana. Ia akan mengevaluasinya nanti. Ia hanya perlu mengabadikan apa di depan matanya sebanyak mungkin sekarang.

"Kau dari tadi belum menyebutkan namamu," gumam Kise, masih diam di tempatnya meski matanya kini menatap langit luas secara langsung.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Kise mendengar suara kamera aktif ketika pemuda itu bicara, bukan kameranya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," lanjut pemuda itu, sambil mengambil gambar ke arah sela-sela batang bunga. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise-_kun_."

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise duduk di tempatnya, kamera perlahan mengarah ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko_cchi_, kalau begitu!"

Kalau ada yang lebih cantik dibandingkan hamparan bintang di langit malam saat ini, itu hanyalah sosok Kuroko yang tampak berpendar lembut karena cahara temaram api di sekitar mereka.

Setidaknya, itulah menurut Kise.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Seseorang, tolong ajari saya bikin drabble. #serius _

_INI MEPET TENGAH MALAM TAPI MASIH H-8 KOK!  
><em>

_Again, makasih sudah membaca! Bagian KiKuro ini susah ya... Pengen membangun emosinya lebih detil tapi pasti malah jadi multichapter. Thank you for readng and thank you, Freyja Lawliet for this lovely prompt! [I hope I could do this better... :'D ]_

_comments would be lovely!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : K**

**Genre (s) : General | Romance**

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Seven**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Prompt : Amusement Park. _

_[Requested by Myadorabletetsuya]_

**.**

**.**

"Kalau hanya referensi, aku tidak perlu kemari."

Kuroko masih berjalan sambil menarik lengan Mayuzumi. Sesekali berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang dan menggeleng tidak setuju akan tiap komentar yang Mayuzumi ajukan. Ia bisa jadi sama keras kepalanya dengan Mayuzumi, kalau memang dibutuhkan. Tapi perbedaan tenaga fisik memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Menarik Mayuzumi mulai dari tempat tidur sampai ke tempat ini cukup untuk menghabiskan tenaga.

"Kau membutuhkan observasi langsung, Mayuzumi-_san._ Selain itu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin pergi ke taman hiburan untuk mencari data."

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Bulan lalu, Mayuzumi-_san_."

"Itu sudah tidak berlaku sekarang."

Mayuzumi bergeming di tempatnya. Tangan aman di dalam saku jaketnya sementara tatapannya terarah kaku kepada Kuroko di hadapannya.

"Kau akan membutuhkan apa yang ada di sini bulan depan, Mayuzumi _-san_. Apakah perlu kuingatkan kalau edisi khusus tahun ini adalah taman bermain?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku untuk hal semacam itu, Kuroko. Duh! Yang kupertanyakan, kenapa kau harus membawaku ke taman bermain?"

Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya singkat, lalu kembali menarik lengan Mayuzumi untuk mengikutinya.

"Setiap pembaca pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau tidak pernah sekali pun ke taman bermain, Mayuzumi _-san_. Tolong jangan ragukan kejelian para pembaca wanita. Hal ini yang membuat karyamu tahun lalu gagal mendapat penghargaan."

Tidak bisa membalas, Mayuzumi pun menggerutu sambil melangkah malas mengikuti editornya.

.

Entah berapa permainan yang sudah mereka lalui.

Diawali dengan _jet coaster_ yang membuat Kuroko muntah beberapa kali, sampai rumah hantu yang sama sekali tidak seram. Malah, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi terlibat dalam diskusi panjang mengenai kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi bila sepasang muda-mudi masuk ke arena macam ini berdua.

Mendiskusikan _light novel_ karya orang lain tepatnya, sembari mencocokkannya dengan apa yang mereka temui di jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja, Kuroko?"

Kuroko nyaris tersedak makan siangnya sendiri. Nyaris. Beruntung Mayuzumi segera mengklarifikasi ucapannya.

"Maksudku, pura-pura saja. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita kemari untuk observasi, 'kan? Sekalian saja melakukannya dengan serius."

Mayuzumi membicarakannya seolah itu adalah persoalan yang tidak penting. Kedua tangannya tetap bergerak menyuapkan satu demi satu potongan daging ke mulutnya. Tidak ia lihat pula kerut dalam yang sudah bertengger di dahi Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-_san_, naskah yang harus kau kirim dengan tema taman hiburan ini bergenre _shoujo,_ bukan _shounen ai_."

"Konsepnya sama saja, kan? Taman hiburan dan jenis kelamin itu hanya faktor pendukung. Mereka akan tetap tertarik pada cerita selama karakter yang membangunnya tepat."

Pernyataan Mayuzumi berhasil membuat Kuroko tak berkutik. Memang benar apa yang Mayuzumi katakan, ia pun, sebagai seorang editor, memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang hal ini. Dalam industri semacam ini, hal-hal yang tidak lumrah pun bisa menjadi wajar dengan pembawaan dan bahasa yang baik.

"Jadi?"

"Traktir aku satu gelas _milkshake_ lagi."

.

Kuroko sempat berpikir Mayuzumi hanya main-main ketika mengutarakan niatnya untuk melakoni permainan kecil 'pura-pura pacaran' ini. Namun ia sendiri pun tak bisa berkata-kata ketika tiba-tiba Mayuzumi menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Mayuzumi, ketika Kuroko tanpa sadar menarik tangannya.

Kuroko menatap tangannya sendiri, lalu Mayuzumi, dan kembali ke tangannya sendiri. "Aku tidak terbiasa," jawab Kuroko jujur.

Laki-laki berambut abu di hadapannya hanya melempar satu senyum tipis kepada editornya. "Pelan-pelan saja kalau begitu."

Langkah kembali Kuroko ayunkan mengikuti kemana Mayuzumi berjalan. Berusaha cukup dekat agar ia bisa mendengar satu atau dua hal yang sering kali Mayuzumi tanyakan. Mulai dari permainan mana yang mau dinaiki sampai _gelato_ rasa apa yang menjadi favoritnya. Bahkan tidak sungkan untuk menjilat lelehan _gelato_ yang tanpa sengaja mengaliri jari Kuroko.

"Tidakkah kau pikir tindakanmu terlalu jauh kalau sampai menjilat tanganku juga?"

Mayuzumi meliriknya sekilas lalu menjilat _gelato _jeruk yang Kuroko pesan. "Beberapa karakter hanya terlalu bodoh atau yang terlalu berani dalam bertindak."

"Kau termasuk tipe yang mana?"

"Kita tipe ketiga," ujar Mayuzumi disela menjilat _gelato_ rasa apelnya, "tipe yang diam dan menilai setiap salah satu dari dua tipe sebelumnya muncul."

"Tipe tokoh sampingan."

"Tipe sahabat tokoh utama yang selalu direpotkan."

"Mayuzumi-_san_, ini bukanlah percakapan yang biasanya orang pacaran lakukan," celetuk Kuroko akhirnya. Berbicara mengenai karakter tidak akan ada habisnya dengan Mayuzumi, ia hafal ini. Biasanya akan berbuntut dengan perdebatan panjang yang mungkin baru tengah malam nanti selesai.

"Lalu, menurutmu mereka membicarakan apa?"

Sang editor diam agak lama sebelum angkat bicara. "Tergantung karakter yang kau inginkan, Mayuzumi-_san_. Pembicaraan antar dua tokoh harus berdasarkan pertimbangan latar belakang karakter itu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, pembicaraan yang sekarang sedang kita lakukan sudah sesuai dengan latar belakang masing-masing, bukan?"

Kuroko hanya mendengarnya sekilas. Tapi, Mayuzumi Chihiro di hadapannya baru saja tertawa ringan nan pendek. Satu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di kehidupan sehari-harinya.

.

Siang berganti petang dan segera saja malam melahap langit. Taman bermain sudah sepi meski jam tutup masih satu jam lagi. Mungkin karena ini hari kerja, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di tempat ini sampai malam.

Mayuzumi baru saja kembali dari membeli kopi kaleng. Kopi susu hangat untuk Kuroko dan satu _espresso_ untuknya sendiri. Kata terima kasih dari Kuroko hanya dia balas dengan anggukan singkat sementara ia duduk di bangku panjang, berdampingan dengan Kuroko, lutut saling bersentuhan sebagai ganti kata yang tak juga terucap.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Mampir makan malam saja sekalian. Ada ramen enak di dekat sini," jawab Mayuzumi, sambil menyeruput kopi kalengnya sendiri.

"Menurutmu, kita perlu naik bianglala?" Pertanyaan Mayuzumi membuka satu sesi percakapan kecil di antara mereka, setelah kopi masing-masing habis dan badan terasa lebih enteng dari efek kafein yang mulai bekerja di dalam otak mereka.

"Kalau kau merujuk ke serentetan cerita, bianglala memang makanan penutup."

"Berarti aku juga diijinkan menciummu saat di puncak?"

"Mayuzumi-_san_."

"Tidak serius. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

Mereka berjalan bersama, cukup dekat hingga pundak atau pun tangan mereka kadang-kadang bersinggungan. Kuroko terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, dimana Mayuzumi masih menikmati lakon lawak mereka dalam dalih observasi.

Lucu saja ia temui bagaimana kerut di dahi Kuroko berulang kali muncul, atau kadang ia hanya diam dan menatap Mayuzumi dengan tatapan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Semoga saja bianglala ini tidak an—Kuroko?" Menyadari tidak ada lagi yang melangkah bersamanya, Mayuzumi menoleh, hanya mendapati Kuroko yang berhenti berjalan, mata terarah pada satu wahana yang tampak terang oleh berbagai terang lampu dan berbalut alun musik merdu.

"Kenapa bianglala dan bukan _merry-go-round_, Mayuzumi-_san_?"

Tidak ada yang bergerak sebelum Mayuzumi membalasnya dalam satu pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa _merry-go-round_ dan bukan bianglala?"

Perhatian Kuroko teralih kepada Mayuzumi, yang berdiri di titiknya sendiri dan terpisah beberapa langkah darinya, lalu melemparkan satu senyum tipis yang sedari tadi tidak muncul semenjak mereka tiba di taman bermain.

"Karena bianglala dirasa lebih romantis dan dewasa sedangkan _merry-go-_round terkesan kekanakan dan kesedihan?"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas panjang, sementara menutup jarak di antara mereka dalam langkah.

"Kau lupa siapa karakter yang utama hari ini, Kuroko," ujarnya, sembari meraih tangan Kuroko dan menarik pemuda itu bersamanya. Menuju wahana _merry-go-round_ yang siap dengan putaran terakhinya.

Tidak ada pengunjung lain di wahana tersebut, hanya Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Tidak perlu Kuroko panik akan komentar orang ketika Mayuzumi mengangkat tubuhnya, menaikkannya ke atas kuda putih besar, dan menolak ketika ia meminta untuk turun.

"Kupikir kau lebih tertarik dengan bianglala, Mayuzumi-_san_," komentar Kuroko, menatap Mayuzumi yang kini beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku lebih tertarik kepada perkembangan ceritanya, tentu. Kau sendiri yang bilang hari ini untuk observasi, bukan?"

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang, menyerah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati saja beberapa putaran wahana sembari dimanja oleh rentetan musik klasik merdu dibandingkan berdebat dengan Mayuzumi.

"Aku tidak mengerti perkembangan cerita yang kau maksud, Mayuzumi-_san_. Kau baru saja membuat _plot twist_ dari bianglala ke _merry-go-round._"

Kini giliran Mayuzumi yang menarik nafas panjang. "Para pembaca menyukai _plot twist_ dan kejutan. Kau tahu itu."

"Contohnya?"

Mayuzumi tersenyum singkat, sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menarik leher Kuroko ke bawah. Mudah baginya untuk berjinjit sedikit, untuk mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir tipis milik editornya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pupil Kuroko melebar karena keterkejutan, namun tidak ada berontak yang ia antisipasi meski lima detik berlalu.

"Itu contohnya," jawab Mayuzumi, tertawa kecil melihat rona yang perlahan menyebar di wajah Kuroko. "Kau perlu lanjutannya?"

"...sama sekali tidak." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan panas yang diam-diam sudah menjalar ke lehernya, atau degup jantung keras yang terasa hingga ke ujung jarinya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berencana untuk mendapatkanmu malam ini."

"Itu bukan bahan bercanda yang lucu, Mayuzumi-_san_."

Mayuzumi meraih dagu Kuroko, memalingkan sang editor untuk menatapnya. "Karena aku memang tidak bercanda, Kuroko. Kau pikir siapa yang meminta Imayoshi untuk memaksamu menarikku ke taman bermain ini, eh?"

Kuroko diam, menatap Mayuzumi dalam kesangsian yang nyata.

"Kau?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, melainkan mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir Kuroko.

"_Plot twist_ kelar teri seperti ini tidak disangka mempan untukmu ya, Kuroko."

* * *

><p><em>AN : So here we go romance MayuKuro. Awalnya, mau dibuat hurt/comfort dengan tema ini. Tapi sudahlah masa anak mau ulang tahun dibuat nangis.  
><em>

_Yak! Terima kasih Myadorabletetsuya untuk prompt-nya! Semoga memuaskan ya hasilnya. Agak bingung dengan karakter Mayuzumi disini, karena mereka memang clash luar biasa kalo di canon. Sempat takut kebawa jadi MayuFuri pas nulis... #uhukotpminoruhuk_

_Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca! Terima kasih untuk follow, favorite, juga berbagai reviewnya! Terima kasih banyak ya, semua!_

_Again, comments would be lovely! See you tomorrow!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : K**

**Genre (s) : General | Romance**

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Six**

**Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tetsuya**

_[Requested by Yuna Seijuurou]_

.

.

Kalau jatuh cinta itu harus bayar, pasti Ogiwara Shigehiro sudah jatuh miskin. Bangkrut malah, jadi gelandangan di tepi desa atau mengais jamur dari pelosok hutan untuk dibakar dan dimakan sendiri. Untungnya, jatuh cinta itu gratis. Tidak ada biaya yang harus ia keluarkan tiap kali ia jatuh cinta. Karena ia jatuh cinta, dan semakin jatuh cinta, kepada Kuroko Tetsuya tiap harinya. Tiap enam jam sekali kalau perlu—kalau satu jam berlalu itu terlalu berlebihan rasanya.

Sialnya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah punya kekasih.

Ogiwara tidak akan memakai cara licik untuk mendapatkan hati Kuroko, tentu saja. Ia memang pantang menyerah, tapi penuh etika. Jangan samakan ia dengan Kise Ryouta, penghuni apartemen kamar 511, yang tidak tahu malu untuk mengejar Kuroko.

Ia tetangga yang baik, menurutnya, dan tidak mengganggu ketentraman umum. Tiap pagi, ia akan sengaja ikut kereta lebih pagi agar bisa berbincang lebih lama dengan Kuroko. Berjalan bersama mulai dari kompleks apartemen sampai stasiun tempat pemberhentiannya. Kadang, kalau beruntung, Kuroko akan setuju untuk sarapan di kafe lantai bawah.

Kalau tidak beruntung, salam pagi Ogiwara akan dibalas oleh kekasih Kuroko via interkom.

Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, direktur muda dari sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, nomor tiga di Asia, nomor 12 di dunia. Dari perkara A sampai Z, Ogiwara sudah kalah tanpa perlu bel pertandingan dibunyikan.

.

"Kau? Putus?"

"Kami hanya tengah...bersitegang, Ogiwara-_kun_," ada lelah dalam suara Kuroko yang tertangkap samar oleh Ogiwara. Empat tahun ia tinggal di _flat_ sebelah Kuroko, dan memendam rasa untuknya, baru kali ini ia mendengar sepasang kekasih ini bertengkar.

Bertengkar sampai tidak ada yang saling bicara selama satu minggu, atau itulah yang Kuroko katakan padanya.

Ogiwara bukan orang yang picik, sayangnya. Kalau memang ia licik, bisa saja ia bersuka cita akan berita ini dan menyusun serentetan acara untuk menghibur sekaligus mendapatkan hati Kuroko. Ia tidak tinggal sebagai tetangga Kuroko yang tiap pagi berangkat bersama ke stasiun, tentu saja. Seiring waktu berlalu, Kuroko sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai kawan karibnya. Sama karib seperti Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga.

"Tidak biasanya sampai seminggu tanpa kontak, kan? Masalahnya begitu pelik?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, enggan untuk membahasnya. Kembali ia meminum susu hangat yang sudah dibuatkan Ogiwara sejak tadi. Menelan serta kalut yang merongrong tenggorokannya sejak kemarin, melumerkannya dalam tiap kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Ogiwara.

Permasalahan dengan Akashi sama sekali tidak baik untuk dibahas bersama Aomine dan Kagami, itu aturannya. Mereka berdua terlalu tempramental tiap kali nama Akashi disebut, apalagi kalau tahu Kuroko sedang bersedih karena hubungannya yang tengah tak baik.

"Kuroko," panggil Ogiwara, sengaja menyenggol lututnya untuk mendapat perhatian pria bermata biru langit yang sedang mendung tersebut.

Lagi, Kuroko tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia tidak mendengar tentu. Namun membicarakannya hanya akan membangkitkan ingatan tentang perseteruan mereka. Dan itu membuatnya semakin larut dalam kegundahan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Semuanya, entah bagaimana, dapat tertangkap oleh mata Ogiwara, dan membuatnya serba salah bila harus meminta lagi Kuroko untuk bicara. Ia hanya diam dan menyeruput minumannya sendiri, menikmati detik yang berlalu dalam keheningan penuh tunggu.

"Akashi-_kun_ memintaku untuk menikah dengannya."

Diiris sembilu itu terasa sebagai picisan bagi Ogiwara ketika mendengarnya. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, sungguh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditusuk seribu pedang, tidak mau tahu juga tentunya. Namun, nafasnya yang tertahan dan hatinya yang mencelos cukup menjadi sinyal tentang apa yang berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Kau...menerimanya?" Keraguan itu begitu kentara dalam vokal yang Ogiwara ajukan. Bagi Kuroko, itu terasa sebagai kehati-hatian dalam sesi konseling. Bagi Ogiwara, itu ungkapan ketakutan minimal yang dirinya ijinkan untuk dikemukakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko menatap Ogiwara. Dalam sendu yang meliputi kedua bola matanya, seolah mencari secarik keberanian yang mungkin bisa ia temukan di iris mahoni Ogiwara.

"Aku menolaknya."

Jawaban yang Kuroko ucapkan hanya menyeret hati Ogiwara ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa ujung. Tidak ada bahagia yang ia pikir akan rasakan. Tidak ada lega yang menghinggapi dadanya ketika mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

Di luar dugaan, melihat Kuroko begitu patah hatinya karena menolak pinangan kekasihnya sendiri malah membuat hatinya hancur.

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan sendiri untuk menolak pinangan Akashi, Kuroko." Hanya itu yang ia katakan sekarang, satu tanda bahwa Kuroko dapat melanjutkan kisahnya—kalau masih ingin.

"Jepang tidak mengijinkan pernikahan sesama jenis, Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Akashi tidak akan keberatan untuk mengajakmu menikah di Los Angeles pasti," jawab Ogiwara, meluncur lebih cepat dari bibirnya daripada yang ia antisipasi. Kalau ia yang meminang Kuroko, LA akan jadi pilihan utamanya juga.

Kuroko mematung di tempatnya, terlalu kalut untuk membantah. Alasan yang ia kemukakan memang sangat mudah dipatahkan. Tak satu atau dua negara di dunia yang sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis sekarang. Akan mudah kalau ingin menyatukan mereka berdua dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"Banyak hal yang harus kurenggut darinya jika aku menerima pinangannya, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Matanya tak lepas dari genangan susu yang ada di dalam gelasnya, seolah riak yang ditimbulkan dari gerakan tangannya sendiri dapat memberinya ketenangan.

"Dia seorang Akashi."

Aku seorang Ogiwara, Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bisa mencerabut segala hak dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Akashi. Itu tidak adil untuknya."

Aku seorang pengacara dan tak ada kewajiban serta hak yang harus kupenuhi kecuali tentang diriku sendiri, Kuroko.

"Dia satu-satunya penerus yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akashi. Mereka...menuntut adanya keturunan."

Biar nama Ogiwara diteruskan oleh kakakku, kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak, Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil banyak hal darinya dan hanya memberikan hidupku sebagai gantinya, Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Aku akan menukar seluruh dunia dan isinya agar aku bisa memilikimu, Kuroko."

Kalimat itu terbang dari sangkar pikirannya dan hinggap sejenak di lidahnya sebelum melejit ke udara bebas. Nafas Ogiwara sudah berkali dua ritmenya ketika ia mengatakannya, menatap Kuroko dalam kesungguhan yang entah darimana terkumpul di matanya. Menangkap kelebat keterkejutan akan pernyataan penuh kejujuran yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Ogiwara-_kun_...?"

Tidak ada jalan lain, bukan? Ogiwara sudah kehabisan langkah. Memikirkan rentetan kemudahan yang dapat ia tawarkan untuk membuat Kuroko bahagia cukup untuk merusak pikirannya sendiri. Menyakiti perasaannya sendiri dalam diam yang tak terpecah meski menit berlalu.

Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar inginku untuk menjadi orang terpentingmu, Kuroko.

Hanya sekilas senyum yang Ogiwara lontarkan, sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa gelas kosongnya ke dapur.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko? Aku tidak keberatan untuk bangun pukul lima setiap pagi hanya untuk membuatkanmu sarapan, Kuroko. Setiap hari.

Aku juga tidak akan keberatan untuk menemanimu di hari hujan untuk membaca buku dan bermain dengan Nigou di kasur.

Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menunggumu pulang setiap kali kau harus lembur. Bahkan, aku yang akan memanaskan makan malammu nanti.

Kalau kau sibuk, aku bisa melipat pakaian sementara kau yang menekan tombol mesin cuci.

Aku akan memelukmu setiap malam, memastikan kakimu tidak dingin karena kau terlalu menarik selimut menutupi kepalamu.

Aku akan mengecupmu setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat ke kantor, sepulang dari kantor, dan sebelum tidur.

Kalau kau mau, kita bisa memelihara beberapa anjing lagi.

Ah! Tapi kurasa mengadopsi anak akan lebih menyenangkan, ya? Kau sangat suka sekali anak-anak, bukan?"

Kuroko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang Ogiwara ucapkan. Hanya matanya yang mulai berkaca oleh air mata, bersamaan dengan semakin tipisnya ketenangan yang terpilin dalam konsonan dari ucapan Ogiwara. Hanya butuh satu sentuhan lagi untuk membuat keduanya pecah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukan dan memberikan apa pun selama aku bisa mencintaimu, Kuroko. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa kalau aku bisa mendapatkan cintamu, dan hidupmu bersamaku."

Ia tahu Ogiwara menyukainya. Tapi tidak sejauh ini. Tidak sedalam ini. Tidak semencintai ini.

Bulir-bulir air mata lolos dari kontraksi otot yang sedari tadi Kuroko tahan. Menodai pipinya yang sudah kering sejak dua hari lalu. Membersihkan matanya dari keterpurukan yang menggerogoti kakinya sejak seminggu lalu. Menerangkan kepadanya tentang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini.

"Hei, Kuroko," panggil Ogiwara. Suaranya pelan sekarang, dengan kepala tertunduk selagi tangannya sibuk mencuci piring. "Kehidupan macam apa yang terbersit di otakmu ketika aku mengatakan ini semua?"

Isak dangkal nan tumpul memenuhi ruangan. Menyayat hati mereka dalam luka yang tajam dan lebar. Tidak butuh lama untuk Kuroko cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit dari kursi. Berlari kecil hingga ia berdiri tepat di belakang Ogiwara.

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara-_kun_," ujar Kuroko, bersamaan dengan satu pelukan ia lingkarkan di tubuh Ogiwara. Memerangkap pemuda berambut mahoni itu dalam lega yang mengecewakan.

"Terima kasih, sungguh," ujar Kuroko, lagi, lebih dalam, lebih tulus, lebih erat pelukannya.

Ogiwara tertawa kecil, dengan senyum yang tak bisa Kuroko lihat. "Siapa yang kau lihat tadi, Kuroko?"

Pelukan di tubuh Ogiwara mengerat, namun hatinya yang melesak ke inti bumi sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

"Akashi-_kun_, Ogiwara-_kun. _Akashi-_kun_."

Buru-buru Ogiwara membilas gelasnya lalu memutar badannya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah berantakan penuh air mata. Tidak perlu aba-aba sebelumnya untuk dia menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya yang basah. Keras, hampir seperti menampar dari kedua sisi.

"Aku yakin Akashi pun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya selama seminggu ini, Kuroko. Lebih baik kau menemuinya sebelum harga saham perusahaannya jatuh beberapa poin lagi."

Kuroko mendongak, hanya untuk mendapat senyum lebar Ogiwara yang biasanya. Menunjukkan deret gigi putih sempurnanya. Menunjukkan kerut tulus di ujung matanya. Mendapatkan dukungan dari Ogiwara sebagaimana biasanya.

"Aku titip makan malam Nigou, Ogiwara-_kun_," ujar Kuroko, senyum tipis ia lontarkan sebagai balasan. Juga pelukan yang mengerat lagi sesaat sebelum ia lepaskan. "Akashi-_kun_ akan sangat sulit ditemui kalau keadaan hatinya suram."

Ogiwara tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut Kuroko sekilas. "Pergilah, jangan lupa pakai jaketmu."

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas mengambil jaketnya. Sebelum pergi, ia kembali menatap Ogiwara—yang tengah melambaikan tangan dan mendoakan keberhasilannya.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, aku berdoa kau segera menemukan seseorang yang dapat membahagiakanmu."

Ucapan Kuroko membuatnya tertegun sejenak, dan hanya bisa menatap bagaimana Kuroko keluar dari apartemennya. Meninggalkan ia dengan kesendirian lagi dalam ruangannya, juga sisa aroma vanila dan hangat di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Kuroko," ucapnya lirih, "sayangnya, ia lebih ingin membahagiakan orang lain."

Ogiwara termenung beberapa lama, memutar ulang kejadian hari itu dalam satu momen lambat. Hanya untuk menerbitkan satu senyum lagi di wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya, dalam penolakan cintanya, ia jatuh cinta lagi kepada Kuroko Tetsuya. Terus. Hingga batas yang tak akan tampak dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

><p><em>AN : ...maaf, saya agak bosen bikin fluff... jadinya ya... Ahahaha...  
><em>

_Yes, Yuna~ Bolak-balik ributin OgiKuro dan inilah yang berhasil kuketik. /ketawa jahat/_

_Terima kasih lagi ya untuk semua review dan usulan prompt-nya! Meskipun, sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalau tidak semua prompt bakal bisa saya tulis. Juga, tidak ada aturan tentang prompt mana yang mau saya tulis duluan, tergantung mood memang. Jadi, bisa saja prompt yang kamu tulis baru ada besok atau lusa atau ya sepanjang mood saya muncul... hehe..._

_Yup! Thank you for reading and have a nice dream! Comments would be lovely, as always!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre (s) : General | Romance**

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Five**

**Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya**

_[Requested by Hidekazu]_

.

.

Angin dingin lah yang menarik kesadaran Kuroko dari tidur lelapnya. Ia yakin jendela sudah ditutup semalam, tirai pun rapat menghadang sinar purnama yang masuk dari jernih kaca. Pendingin ruangan tidak sedingin ini. Tidak menyapu lembut pipinya dalam belaian semenggigit es.

Kelopak pucat itu perlahan membuka, menampilkan sepasang iris sejernih langit. Kantuk dan lelah masih menggantung erat di pelupuknya, menorehkan lapis bak kaca tipis di indra penglihatan laki-laki yang rambutnya tak ubahnya bagai sarang burung. Berantakan.

Tak ada halangan dalam area pandangnya ke arah jam meja di samping tempat tidur; pukul empat pagi, lebih dua menit.

Aneh rasanya tidak mendapati panas yang hidup dan teratur di sampingnya, mengungkungnya dalam hangat dan degup lambat serta hela ringan kaya oksigen. Hanya ada tumpukan bantal, ditumpuk tak teratur, serta kusut seprei yang masih menyimpan sisa hangat dari tubuh yang semalam mencetak busa.

Enggan memang, namun laki-laki itu beringsut untuk duduk di kasur. Tak peduli dengan selimut katun tebal yang meluncur mengecup mulus kulitnya, hanya untuk teronggok di batas pinggangnya. Meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa pertahanan dari sapuan angin dingin yang terus berhembus ke dalam ruangan, menggelitik tulangnya.

"Aomine-_kun_," ucapnya, lirih, sembari mengucek matanya yang masih dirundung kantuk. Ia menemukan sosok pria yang menjadi sumber panasnya semalam, bersandar di balkon, santai hanya dengan sepotong celana jin gelap, rokok yang tersulut menempati celah di sudut bibirnya.

"Oh, Tetsu," gumamnya, tertahan jelasnya karena tak mau melepaskan batang penuh nikotin dari bibirnya. "Kau terbangun?"

"Ya. Terima kasih kepada orang yang membuka pintu balkon lebar-lebar dan membiarkan angin subuh musim gugur memenuhi ruangan." Kuroko sudah sepenuhnya bangun sekarang, tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya luas-luas. Membusungkan bagian thoraks dan abdomennya agar cukup ototnya molor memberinya kenyamanan.

Aomine tertawa pelan, mengambil rokok dari sela bibirnya untuk diketuk abunya di pagar balkon. "Kupikir aku sudah meninggalkan cukup panas untukmu semalaman, Tetsu."

Kuroko mengabaikan ucapan Aomine, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan meraih pakaian apa pun yang bisa ia lihat—celana _boxer_ milik Aomine. Tidak perlu pikir panjang untuk Kuroko memakainya, lebih baik daripada ia berjalan ke balkon dengan telanjang bulat.

"Akan lebih baik kalau tak pakai baju, Tetsu," goda Aomine, kembali menghisap partikel nikotin dalam-dalam ke saluran pernafasannya. Matanya tak lepas mengikuti gerik Kuroko, bibirnya membentuk satu senyum puas melihat Kuroko naik ke kasur lalu berjalan melintasinya, hanya untuk memotong langkah agar sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau merokok, Aomine-_kun_," ucapnya, begitu lutut sudah beradu lutut dalam keintiman. Lengannya melingkar longgar di pinggang Aomine, selagi ia mengecup lembut tengah dada pria yang balas mengacak rambutnya.

"Nah, hanya sesekali," balasnya, mengisap kembali rokok di bibirnya dalam satu hisapan panjang. Asap ia kepulkan dari mulutnya, dan sisa puntung pendek ia lemparkan ke pot bunga di pojokan. "Tidak suka?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Itu rokok terakhirku, sayangnya. Akan kubelikan lagi satu pak besok, yang _mild_."

"Tidak perlu satu pak kalau hanya untuk mencoba, Aomine-_kun_."

"Ayolah, anggap saja sebagai stok kalau tiba-tiba ingin merokok lagi, Tetsu."

Kuroko tidak bicara apa pun setelahnya. Hanya diam memeluk Aomine dan mengindahkan dingin yang tetap merayapi kulitnya. Aroma rokok masih menggelitik hidungnya. Sepertinya jutaan serbuk sudah melekat di kulit gelap Aomine dan butuh basuhan sabun mawar untuk melenyapkannya.

"Cium aku, Aomine-_kun_," pinta Kuroko. Tangannya menelusur lekuk maskulin otot Aomine ke atas, untuk kemudian menggantung di bahunya. Jarinya berkaitan di tengkuk Aomine, menariknya mendekat hingga nafas bercumbu di udara.

"Hmm, menidurimu juga?" Aomine mendaratkan satu kecup di dagu Kuroko, melata lambat hingga sampai ke ujung bibir tipis lembut itu.

"Kupertimbangkan kalau ciumanmu membuatku terangsang."

"_Damn,_ Tetsu. Aku tahu kau sudah terangsang meski hanya melihatku bugil!"

Kuroko adalah pria yang sabar, biasanya. Namun kata itu seolah lenyap dari kamusnya bila sudah berurusan dengan ranjang, atau ciuman, atau lenguhan nafas panas yang bersalut peluh penuh nafsu. Mungkin hanya jam weker yang bisa mengingatkannya akan kelas yang harus ia ajar, atau matahari yang sudah kepalang senja saat ia bangun setelah sesi penghimpunan tenaga paska malam panjang. Kalau tidak, dia tahan saja seharian di kasur, bergumul dengan panas tubuh dan peluh milik Aomine—atau Kagami, atau Hanamiya, atau Imayoshi, atau Akashi; tergantung siapa yang sedang beruntung saat itu.

Aomine merengkuh bibir Kuroko dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tidak perlu baginya mengerik ijin atas geliat lidahnya, Kuroko siap menyambutnya dalam satu ciuman terbuka. Lidah bertemu lidah, saliva mencairkan saliva. Alveoli menghisap oksigen dengan cepat seiring dengan deru jantung yang meningkat, dan mereka cukup cakap untuk mengatur regulasi udara di tubuh lewat dua lubang hidung yang masih berfungsi sempurna.

Jemari bergerilya dan lengan bekerja. Semat di rambut Aomine menariknya mendekat, seolah ciuman itu tidak cukup untuk menghabiskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Leher bekerja ekstra kali ini, berjingkat untuk mengikuti alur permainan, atau meliuk ke kanan, atau ke kiri bila nafsu tak kunjung terpuaskan dalam satu manuver.

Kuroko tidak lagi ambil pusing ketika punggungnya sudah kembali mencium kasur. Berat sudah menahan tubuhnya untuk berpindah. Tangan cakap familiar sudah mengenyahkan celana yang menjadi perlindungan minimalnya dari dingin.

Oh, mungkin itu memang diperlukan. Toh, ia akan jatuh kepanasan setelah ini, dan Aomine akan sibuk meniadakan celah untuk dingin mengecup kulitnya. Kalau pun ia nanti kedinginan, dan masuk angin, Aomine lah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Bibir terpisah ketika Aomine melepaskan celananya sendiri. Tatapannya meliar akan pucat merona yang siap ia acak-acak di bawahnya. Tidak ada nafas yang teratur sekarang, hanya libido yang menusuk tiap pori-pori dan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Nikotin," gumam Kuroko, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dalam satu gerakan lambat. Tidak bermaksud menggoda namun seduktif sudah mengalir di nadinya sejak dahulu.

"Kau suka?" balas Aomine, selesai menendang celananya menjauh, tubuhnya kembali menunduk sebelum bibirnya mengigit pundak Kuroko dalam godaan nyata.

"Sepertinya." Lenguh nikmat melumuri katanya. Biar saja Aomine makin terangsang, ia akan semakin binal nanti di menu utama. Cukup untuk mengikuti tempo permainan yang Kuroko inginkan.

Jilatan di telinga Kuroko membuat tubuhnya bergetar, penuh harap akan klimaks yang kelak ia capai. Aomine tidak pernah mengecewakannya, dan rasa nikotin yang melumuri bibirnya, yang meleleh di mukosa hidungnya, membuatnya gila.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu," cuap Aomine di sela jilatan dan hisapannya, "aku bisa memberimu ganja kalau nikotin tawar tak cukup untuk memuaskan lidahmu."

"Hmm," gumam Kuroko, kecewa ketika cium panas di lehernya terhenti, "lain kali, Aomine-_kun_. Kali ini, buat klimaks dulu saja tubuhku ini."

Tidak ada lagi yang benar-benar bicara di antara mereka setelah itu. Selain lenguh. Selain desah. Selain pagut memagut yang berkejaran. Selain mantra nama berulang yang menggiring mereka sampai ke titik tertinggi kenikmatan dalam sebuah persetubuhan.

Sampai matahari mengecup langit dan mendepak subuh dari wilayah kekuasaan pagi.

.

Aomine datang lagi dua hari kemudian. Satu pak rokok _mild_ ia lemparkan kepada Kuroko begitu pintu terbuka.

Sayangnya, ia tidak datang sendirian hari itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai rasa nikotin tawar, aku bisa menawarimu yang lebih menyenangkan, Tetsuya."

Aomine hanya mendengus geli. Selinting tembakau bercampur sabut kanabis kering sudah ia sulut di atas tempat tidur Kuroko. Omong kosong kalau Kuroko tidak pernah merokok, ia tahu itu. Apartemen kecil itu selalu penuh dengan aroma pekat tembakau dan racun nikotin juga euforia ganja tiap kali ia datang.

Tiap kali ia datang setelah Akashi menginap.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sepertinya saya mulai kehilangan arah ya, ini... #plek _

_Untuk request dari Hidekazu a.k.a beta-reader tercinta saya. Semoga Daiki gak jeles lagi, ya._

_Terima kasih untuk review dan segalanya...tunggu saya ngantuk banget ini._

_oyazumi~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : General**

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Four**

**Kazunari Takao and Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Prompt : The quite lake under the night sky_

_[Requested by Kurotori Rei]_

**.**

**.**

Mereka bilang, bunga sakura di tepi danau hutan sekolah akan menari setiap malam purnama. Tak peduli musim, sepanjang tahun.

Mereka bilang, kau tidak akan pernah kembali utuh kalau melihatnya.

.

Mitos itu benar.

Takao terpaku di tempatnya, kehilangan kata. Pemandangan di hadapannya mematikan saraf otonomnya. Ia tidak kehilangan nyawa, tentunya. Kesadaran, mungkin. Paham akan realita, pastinya.

Tidak ada sakura yang akan mekar di malam tengah musim dingin. Saat salju sedang gencar-gencarnya mengekspansi kekuasaannya. Menelan hijau hutan dalam putih dingin beku nan memojokkan.

Tapi, di hadapannya, jutaan kelopak sakura tengah berdansa dengan serbuk-serbuk salju yang jatuh dari langit.

Entah siapa yang menantang siapa. Atau apa memimpin siapa. Takao tidak peduli. Tiap kelopak berputar lembut, menggenggam bulir salju, melentingkan serbuk dingin ke udara untuk membias di bawah sinar purnama, untuk kemudian meliuk mengejar gravitasi dan mengecup permukaan air bening, tenang, dan tak beriak.

Takao bersumpah danau itu beku tadi siang.

Syal ia rapatkan lilitannya di leher, sebelum ditariknya sedikit untuk menutupi bibirnya yang mulai gemetar kedinginan. Ini musim dingin terbeku, kata berita tadi pagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak cukup beku kalau sebuah danau saja bisa cair dan cerah layaknya malam musim panas.

Keberanian atau nekat, entah mana yang lebih kuat mengalir di darah Takao. Sengaja ia berdiri tepat di pinggir danau, lalu mencelupkan satu jarinya, mengecek suhu. Hanya untuk mendapati air lebih hangat dari pada panas yang bisa tubuhnya hasilkan.

Danau berair hangat, berlapis hamparan kelopak sakura dan debris salju yang tidak mencair.

"Kau bisa berjalan di atasnya kalau mau."

Satu suara menyadarkan Takao dari keterkejutannya. Segera ia menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara hanya untuk menemukan dirinya seorang diri di area tersebut.

"Selamat malam."

Pemuda itu bagai jelmaan dari musim dingin itu sendiri. Kulit putih yang tampak transparan ditimpa cahaya bulan, helai rambut sebiru es kutub utara, dan cerah tatap mempesona bagai purnama putih.

Ia duduk di cabang besar pohon sakura, kedua kaki menggantung bebas tak bergerak dalam keanggunan. Tatapannya lembut, atau mungkin memang anatomisnya saja yang lebih bulat dibanding mata Takao, namun senyumnya tipis seperti serat gula kapas.

"Tersesat?" tanya pemuda itu, sopan, lagi-lagi membangunkan Takao dari rentet pikirnya.

"Selamat malam," jeda, "tidak... aku tidak tersesat."Tatapan Takao menyelidik, menilik dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau kemari di saat yang tepat. Angin sedang bagus malam ini." Pemuda itu masih tidak berpindah dari tempatnya, menatap Takao dari ketinggian. Kakinya bergoyang kecil, seolah bermain dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berkeliaran terarah di sekitarnya.

"Ini semua ulah angin?"

"Bisa saja begitu."

Takao menatap pemuda yang masih duduk di dahan pohon itu, memicingkan matanya. Pemuda yang ia tatap hanya balas memandang, sebelum akhirnya melompat turun hingga kakinya menjejak tanah.

"Aku bukan hantu, kalau itu yang kau pertanyakan."

"Kau bisa baca pikiran kalau begitu?" tanya Takao, tidak menahan kelakar yang sudah menggelitik perutnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya menggeleng ringan. "Tidak juga. Tatapanmu mengatakan banyak hal."

"Hee~ kalau begitu bisa tebak apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

Pemuda itu menatap Takao lekat lalu bicara. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di udara sedingin ini hanya dengan memakai selembar pakaian katun?"

"Kau esper!"

"Bukan. Aku dewa."

Diam tiga detik sebelum Takao tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Untung saja tidak terjungkal dan berguling-guling di tanah bersalju. Ini lewat tengah malam dan baru saja ada orang yang mengenalkan diri sebagai dewa. Di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu, yang hanya memakai setelan polos bak piyama dari bahan katun warna biru muda, cemberut.

"Terus saja kau tertawa begitu, Takao-_kun_. Kau sama saja seperti manusia-manusia lainnya."

"Kau tahu namaku?!"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku dewa."

Entah mana yang lebih lucu daripada ini, pikir Takao. Setelah bilang dewa, lalu bisa baca pikiran, sekarang main tebak nama. Ini seperti acara _reality show_ murahan di televisi saja.

"Baiklah, Dewa," ada ejekan dalam suara Takao, "siapa namamu?"

Masih cemberut, namun pemuda itu menjawab. "Kuroko."

"Kau dewa kegelapan?"

Maksud Takao bercanda, namun tawanya urung ia lontarkan melihat ekspresi yang tergambar samar di wajah Kuroko.

"Mungkin?"Ada rahasia dalam nadanya, juga senyum tipis yang ia lontarkan.

Takao menarik nafas pendek sebelum berjongkok di tepi danau. Sengaja ia celupkan kedua tangannya agar hangat sedikit, sekaligus bermain dengan kelopak sakura dan debris salju yang mengapung tenang.

"Kalau kau jawab begitu jadi terasa menakutkan, ya."

Mata Takao tidak bisa diam. Terus saja memindai dari ujung danau ke ujung lainnya. Melihat bagaimana permukaannya berkilau lembut dalam merah muda dan sinar bulan. Bagaimana kelopak yang jatuh tidak menimbulkan gelombang halus, seolah danau sudah diubah jadi tanah lapang yang polos.

"Ini ulahmu juga, berarti? Sakura-sakura ini?" Sengaja ia mengambil sejumput kelopak lalu meniupkannya ke udara. Aneh, memang. Sakura itu terbang dengan ringan, seolah tidak pernah terkena air sebelumnya.

"Ini untuk perayaan purnama."

Mata Takao kini beralih ke langit. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya melihat pendar keemasan dari ratu malam angkasa. Purnama dan sakura memang pasangan yang sempurna sejak lama, tapi musim dingin membuat semua warna memudar hingga putih tulang.

"Kalau perayaan, harusnya ada musik dan tarian juga."

Takao hanya bicara, tanpa benar-benar mengharap akan adanya riuh dari sebuah perayaan. Namun, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Kuroko meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke arah danau.

"H-hei!" Takao refleks menarik tangannya. Ia tidak gila untuk tenggelam ke danau meski ditarik oleh seorang dewa. "Tunggu dulu, Kuroko. Kau tidak perlu marah dan menenggelamkanku karena komentarku!"

Kuroko menggeleng, kembali meraih tangan Takao. Kali ini langsung menggenggamnya erat agar tak lagi ia lolos.

"Aku tidak berniat menenggelamkanmu," ujarnya, dengan suara yang ringan bagai balon udara.

Takao, dan Kuroko, tidak tenggelam. Tentu saja.

"Kau bisa berjalan di atas air selama bersamaku, Takao," ucap Kuroko, memotong keterkejutan Takao yang tak lagi bisa divokalkan dalam kata. Bagi Takao, berjalan di atas air itu hal luar biasa. Bagi Kuroko, ini tak sama susahnya dengan bernafas.

"Kalau aku melepas tanganmu, aku akan mati?"

Takao bisa merasakan dingin yang merayap kulitnya ketika Kuroko tidak menjawab. Jeda itu hanya beberapa detik, tapi rasanya bagai sepuluh windu. Namun, tidak ada kelegaan ketika Kuroko menjawabnya, meski ditambah dengan senyum yang menyejukkan.

"Tidak, Takao-_kun_."

Takao melepaskan genggaman Kuroko, berjalan mundur perlahan, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar bisa berjalan di atas air. Di atas hamparan bulir salju dan kelopak sakura. Menendangnya ke udara hanya untuk disapu oleh angin dingin yang mengecup manja.

Ketika Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya lagi, Takao menyambutnya dengan riang. Terlalu riang, malah. Ia menarik Kuroko mendekat, membawanya berputar tak tentu arah sembari mengatakan musim semi kalah total dengan sakura musim dingin ini.

Mengatakan kalau seharusnya lebih banyak orang yang melihat ini, sembari Kuroko menuntunnya dalam langkah _waltz _tanpa iringan nada.

Mengatakan kalau ia akan berkunjung lagi bulan depan, membawa temannya serta, juga satu keranjang penuh roti dan buah.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum mendengar ceria dalam tiap nada ucapnya, melangkah mendekat satu ketuk, dan mundur tiga per empat ketuk. Tangan melingkar di pinggang Takao, dan membalas tawa dengan senyum bak _gentleman_ barat.

Purnama sudah meredup ketika kantuk akhirnya menyerang sang manusia. Kuroko masih menggenggam tangannya, jari bertaut dalam dalih kepercayaan dan pertemanan. Perlahan mendingin seiring nadi yang melambat.

"Meski kau menggenggam tanganku, kau tetap akan mati, Takao-_kun."_

Namun, Takao sudah tidak bisa mendengar. Ia terlelap dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung, terkungkung dalam kebenaran mitos yang kedua.

Kuroko diam, menatap sosok yang perlahan dipeluk oleh gunungan sakura, ditarik ke dalam danau gelap, tanpa basah yang membuat rambut lengket.

"Kau salah bertanya, Takao-_kun_," bisiknya, kepada udara.

Ia memang bukan dewa kegelapan, tentu. Namun, rumahnya di dasar bumi, yang tak tersentuh cahaya matahari, memang identik dengan gelap. Kuroko lebih menyukai sakura dan purnama dibanding kegelapan, tentu.

Namun, hal itu tidak mengentaskannya sebagai salah satu dewa kematian terbaik, yang bertugas mengambil nyawa yang sengaja datang padanya. Sembari mengisi waktu hingga waktu akhir dunia kelak.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whoop! Telat lima menit! _

_Terima kasih untuk Kurotori Rei! Prompt-nya bikin imajinasi lari kemana-mana. TakaKuro selalu kepikiran bromance gitu dan agak sulit kalau mau kuarahkan romance... Akhirnya, ya jadi seperti ini. [Sejujurnya pengen nulis Kuroko ama Takao nge-waltz di atas hamparan bunga tapi kok ya saya kebanyakan procras jadi gak keburu nulisnya.]_

_H-4 ultah Kuroko! Masih ada sisa 3 prompt lagi untuk diisi. Juga 1 prompt untuk hari H sendiri C:_

_Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca ya, semuanya! Makasih juga untuk segala prompt-nya! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Amiodarone © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : General**

**Main Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Three**

**Midorima Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuya**

_A Date_

_[Requested by puri kazu, jesper.s , zackiv, Kurohime, Eqa Skylight]_

**.**

**.**

Kuroko, yang akhirnya, mengajak duluan. Toko barang antik sebagai pilihan tujuannya. Ulang tahun neneknya sebagai dalihnya. Meminta bantuan dari orang yang kerap kali menghabiskan jam di gang penuh barang berusia puluhan tahun yang tersihir debu waktu, Midorima Shintarou adalah pilihannya.

Midorima datang lima belas menit lebih awal. Berdiri di depan menara jam taman kota, tangan terlipat di depan dada, syal warna biru muda terlilit di lehernya, kontras dengan hijau helai rambutnya, bagai padang rumput bertemu langit di ujung batas cakrawala.

Kuroko datang lima menit kemudian, hanya untuk terkejut melihat orang yang ia undang malah datang lebih awal. Oha-asa bilang Cancer harus lebih melakukan segalanya lebih awal hari ini, juga syal biru muda adalah benda keberuntungannya.

Dia memberikan Kuroko satu plastik berisi biskuit coklat, berpita jingga seperti warna seragam tim basket Shuutoku. Midorima bilang, Aquarius menduduki peringkat kedua hari ini, benda keberuntungannya adalah pita jingga. Cancer peringkat terakhir, Midorima mengatakan itu sembari membetulkan erat syal yang panjang dan lebarnya cukup membuat mengernyit heran.

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan di kereta. Duduk berdampingan dengan basa-basi sebagai pembuka cakap. Bagaimana kabar orang tua, bagaimana basket, bagaimana ujian tengah semester, bagaimana pensil dari Midorima masih Kuroko simpan di rumah, bagaimana Midorima menggerutu karena Kuroko tidak memakainya saat ujian kemarin, bagaimana, dan bagaimana. Hingga basa-basi terlupakan dan percakapan terbangun tanpa perlu berubah menjadi celoteh.

.

Nenek Kuroko suka membuat teh, merajut, dan lampu tidurnya sudah rusak.

Midorima mengusulkan untuk mencari poci teh porselen, alat rajut berukir, dan lampu antik.

Salah satu saja, tentunya. Kuroko tidak sekaya Akashi untuk bisa membeli serentetan barang yang harganya kurang lebih luar biasa mahal.

.

Ada satu lampu antik yang menyita perhatian Kuroko. Bentuknya seperti bunga teratai putih, tepinya dibingkai dengan kuningan yang menggelap karena tahun. Bagian dasarnya adalah mozaik dari kulit kerang bercorak hijau, berkelip lembut tiap lampunya sudah dinyalakan, memberi bayang bagai riak air ke langit-langit di atasnya.

Pemilik toko tersebut adalah kenalan Midorima, sangat kenal malah. Langganan, kalau kata laki-laki yang berperawakan besar ala orang Timur Tengah. Darahnya separuh Arab, separuh Hokkaido, tidak perlu dibahas bagaimana caranya dia jadi pemilik toko di salah satu gang kecil pojokan Tokyo.

Ia memberi harga khusus untuk Kuroko, karena niatnya mulia dan tidak neko-neko seperti Midorima yang selalu sedikit-sedikit bicara tentang Oha-asa, lalu benda keberuntungan, lalu peringkat zodiak. Midorima membeli beberapa barang untuknya sendiri, pemilik toko hanya mendelik saat ia meminta potongan harga.

Pemilik toko itu tengah mengeratkan memasukkan lampu antik yang Kuroko beli ke dalam kotak kayu, bersiap untuk mengemasnya agar aman selamat sampai tujuan ketika seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu yang membatasi area rumah dengan toko. Segera saja ia mengenali Midorima, dan mengejeknya, berkelakar sejenak, lalu menawari camilan sore.

Kuroko sempat berkomentar kalau Midorima adalah saudara dari pemilik toko, ketiganya segera menyangkal pernyataan itu, dengan cepat. Adu mulut kecil penuh kelakar menginduksi senyum samar di wajah Kuroko. Jarang-jarang ia lihat Midorima terbawa suasana dalam pertengkaran tanpa api, kecuali dengan tim basket SMA-nya.

Setumpuk roti pita dan semangkuk kari daging kental. Baik Kuroko mau pun Midorima baru kali ini melihatnya secara nyata, tersaji hangat di hadapan mereka, berikut sepoci teh susu dan dua gelas kertas.

Kuroko menyobek secarik roti, mencelupnya dalam kari kental, lalu memakannya. Lunak dan lembut roti memanja giginya. Tebal dan kuat rasa kari melumer di lidahnya. Mata yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu berbinar penuh antusiasme, hanya kemudian meredup beberapa puluh daya ketika melihat apa yang sedang Midorima tengah lakukan.

Melepas lilitan perban di jemari kirinya. Satu per satu. Lilit demi lilit.

Kuroko menyobek secarik roti, lagi. Mencelupnya dalam kari kental, lagi. Lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Midorima yang tengah terbuka saat membalas protesnya. Hanya untuk membuat _shooting guard_ itu tersedak, lalu merona pipi dan telinganya.

Kuroko melarang Midorima melepaskan lilit perbannya. Midorima menggerutu tiap Kuroko menyodorkan potongan roti pita ke mulutnya.

Entah gerutu dan omel itu kedok atau bukan. Yang jelas, suap demi suap terlaksana tanpa pernah sekali pun jari Kuroko digigit.

.

Oha-asa menyuruh Cancer melakukan segalanya lebih awal hari ini. Bagi Midorima, itu termasuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal, makan malam lebih awal, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lebih awal, dan tidur lebih awal.

Oha-asa menyebutkan Cancer adalah peringkat terakhir hari ini, dan disinilah Midorima terjebak di tengah kerumuman festival musim dingin. Jajaran kios jajan dan permainan di kanan kirinya. Gerombolan orang di sekitarnya. Riuh rendah keramaian sepanjang mata memandang.

Jangankan pulang awal, bisa jalan lima meter saja untung.

Jangankan berjalan, Kuroko saja sudah lenyap dari sisinya.

Berkali-kali Midorima memanggil nama Kuroko, berharap laki-laki itu menjawabnya, atau tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia bisa saja langsung pulang, kalau tidak membawakan kotak milik Kuroko yang berisi hadiah untuk neneknya.

Tali sepatu Kuroko lepas tadi di tengah perjalanan tadi. Belanjaan Midorima kebetulan bisa di selipkan di tali pengikat kotak Kuroko. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot membawakan kotak kayu yang mungkin beratnya sampai sekilo.

Senja sudah hilang ketika akhirnya ia menemukan Kuroko. Berdiri di stan informasi, sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, tangan satunya memegang satu tas plastik penuh jajanan. Ia sudah menelpon Midorima berkali-kali tadi, tidak diangkat.

Tepatnya, baterainya habis duluan sebelum satu panggilan pernah masuk ke ponsel Midorima—ia refleks mengeratkan lilitan syalnya ketika melihat ponselnya mati total kehabisan listrik.

Kuroko terlalu lelah untuk berdebat mengenai hal remeh dengan Midorima, tidak akan pernah usai, ia tahu. Mulut Midorima tidak akan pernah selesai protes, dan takoyaki di yang ia beli akan segera dingin kalau tidak dimakan.

Kalau pun ada yang selanjutnya terjadi, ialah mereka menjadi objek lirikan banyak orang lalu lalang. Midorima yang ucapannya selalu terpotong oleh suapan takoyaki, atau dango, atau kentang goreng, bahkan _ringo ame_.

Tidak ada itu yang namanya makan malam lebih awal. Adanya, mengudap camilan sampai kekenyangan dan tak butuh makan malam.

Festival tidak mereda sampai jam demi jam berlalu, dan Midorima masih ngotot untuk pulang lebih awal. Cukup sudah ia berkeliaran penuh dengan kesialan demi kesialan kecil di sekitar langkahnya. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan Kuroko di tengah lautan manusia dan membuat langkahnya terhenti lagi untuk menunggu dan mencari.

Karena itu, ia lepaskan satu lilitan syalnya, lalu ia ulurkan kepada Kuroko. Agar tidak tersesat atau terpisah, pegang erat-erat saja syal itu. Tapi jangan ditarik, kecuali memang niat membuat Midorima kehabisan nafas lalu mati.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lalui menembus kerumuman, dengan selamat. Terpujilah syal biru muda milik Midorima, Kuroko tak lagi terpisah langkah dengannya.

Kuroko bilang, seharusnya Midorima memakai syal merah saja. Midorima segera membalasnya, setengah ketus, dengan alasan Oha-asa yang memintanya. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas panjang. Orang di depannya memang agak bebal.

Kuroko enggan melepaskan syal itu, dan terus saja menggenggamnya sepanjang jalan. Sepanjang duduk bersebelahan di kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan turun dari stasiun hingga ke depan rumah Kuroko.

Midorima memberikan kotak berisi lampu antik milik Kuroko, yang sedari tadi ia bawa, lalu segera mengecek jam tangannya sendiri; jam setengah sepuluh malam. Jauh dari definisi awal yang Oha-asa tadi pagi sarankan. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga tidak ada sial yang mengikutinya sampai rumah.

Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Midorima, membungkuk sedikit sebagai bukti rasa terima kasih dalam kesopanan dan tata krama. Ia memberikan satu senyum kecilnya kepada Midorima tepat sebelum Midorima mengucap selamat malam.

"Midorima-_kun_, kata nenekku, kalau kau mengantar pulang pasangan kencanmu sebelum jam sepuluh malam di kencan pertamamu, kau ada pria baik-baik dan sangat pantas untuk dipercaya."

Midorima sudah membuka mulut, ingin membantah, namun Kuroko hanya kembali membungkuk dan segera melangkah ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Midorima dalam diam dan panas serta rona yang kembali menjalari pipi, leher, dan telinganya.

.

Ada pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Midorima esok malamnya, dari Kuroko.

'_Nenekku menyukai alat rajut berukirnya. Terima kasih, Midorima-kun.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was surprised at the amount of request for MidoKuro. Tho, in the end, this chapter more like an KuroMido than MidoKuro. Not really able to potray Midorima's character unless I drag Murasakibara or Akashi or Takao ini but I just too lazy to do so._

_Gak kerasa udah H-3, udah 8 chapter aja..._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini, juga chapter sebelumnya, juga yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tomorrow I'll write HaiKuro (based on Suki Pie's request), and the chapte is a spin-off from my multichapter ffic 'Blood Lust'. You can read tomorrow's chapter independently, tho. But, I wouldn't bother to detail everything on the said chapter tomorrow._

_Again, comments would be lovely! Have a nice day!_


End file.
